


The One Where Karl Urban Meets a Fan

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Frottage, Oral, PWP, Smut, Voice Kink, accent kink, convention fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title and tags basically say it all.<br/>Girl goes to con, meets Karl Urban, somehow impresses him, they fuck. it's hot.<br/>PWP.<br/>written for a prompt on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Karl Urban Meets a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.  
> This story is fiction, I mean no disrespect to Karl or his family/friends.  
> I am not making money from this, blah blah blah usual disclaimer.

“Woman, don’t you ruin this for me, now shut your whore mouth and get in line!” She glares at her friend, who laughs and does just that.

It’s nearing the end of Karl Urban’s first set of Photo Op’s and She’s getting antsy, the Alan Tudyk panel had gone longer than expected and she didn’t want to have to come back later and possibly miss out on something else. That being said she would probably sacrifice whatever it was because dammit she was meeting Karl Urban if her life depended on it!

“Alright, you two will be the last ones, everyone else please come back at 3pm.” Called the security standing just behind her and her friend, success!

The line slowly but surely moved closer and closer to the star who no doubt would be tired, having to smile all day and meet so many people, all of which would be varying degrees of fangirl and crazy.  It would be hell for anyone.

“You go first I want to be last,” She told her friend and watched as Karl smiled said hello and pulled her friend in for a hug for the photo. Her friend thanked him with a wide grin and then it was her turn.

Karl smiled warmly at her and even though he must have done it to at least 500 people so far, it felt genuine, looked genuine, she felt her heart rate speed up.

“Hi,” She managed to get out.

“Hello there, awesome outfit,” He told her, she had cosplayed his character Reaper from Doom.

“Thanks, I brought you a gun to join me,” She told him offering one of her Nerf guns that had been spray painted with matte black spray paint.

“That’s awesome!” He beamed taking one and looking it over. “Back to back looking like badass marines?” He asked her indicating their photo pose.

“How about I take high, you take low?” She teased and Karl dropped down to one knee, bringing the gun up to his shoulder and angled his body slightly to the right, as if looking down the scope for something to shoot. She moved to his side and angled towards him to the left, her aim obviously a little higher. The photographer laughed and them as did the security and once the photo was taken Karl stood but didn’t offer the gun back.

“I have to say that was the most imaginative photo I’ve done today,” He told her.

“I’m a pretty imaginative person,” She replied with a wide grin.

“I can see that, what was your name?”

“Emma, but call me Reaper,” She teased.

“Reaper it is, lovely to meet you, will I see you around again?”

“Probably later tonight for the signings, unless I miss the time slot and have to come back tomorrow,” She told him.

“Well I look forward to seeing you later, have a good afternoon,” He held out the gun for her to take.

“You too, don’t work too hard,” She teased taking the gun back and then joining her friend, heart thundering in her chest.

“You just had a flirty conversation with Karl Urban,”

“I know,”

“Karl Urban was totally flirting with you,”

“I know,”

“Is that all you can say?”

“I’m about to hyperventilate and pass out, what do you want me to say!?” she squeaks out in a panic.

“Whoa calm down, it’s okay, let’s get you some water and a seat. Holy shit I can’t believe Karl was flirting with you.

“I’m going to puke,”

“Eww no you’re not,”

“Okay maybe I’m not but oh my god,” She flails.

They find a seat and take a few deep breaths.

“The real test is if he remembers you at the signing, if he does, flirt woman, flirt like your life depended on it,” Her friend smirked.

“Yeah if I don’t make an ass of myself first,” She giggled.

“That’s my girl now, it’s time for the Knights of the Round Table Q&A!”

“Woo!”

 

***

 

“Thanks Karl,”

“You’re welcome,”

“Hello,”

“Reaper! We meet again,” Karl smiled widely at her.

“Indeed we do Mr Urban,” She giggled nervously and handed him the 8X12 print of John “Reaper” Grimm for him to sign.

“This is awesome, did you get it printed yourself?”

“Yeah, I figure I’d keep the theme of the weekend,” She smiled.

“I like it,” He signed the photo with “To Emma, have a great weekend, try not to kill too many people, love Karl Urban xoxo”

“How’s that?” He asked her.

“Perfect,” She smiled, over the moon at his message.

“Hey so, there’s this drinks thing tonight with the VIP guests and stuff, are you going?”

“Are you kidding, I can’t afford $900 for a ticket, neither could Hannah,” She gestured to her friend.

Karl looked to his handler sitting next to him.

The man nodded and searched behind the stall before coming back with two laminated passes.

“In the Hall there, tonight 8pm, I’ll keep an eye out for you,” He handed the passes to her.

“Are you serious?” She gawks.

“Of course,”

“Oh my god, I… thank you,” She blushes.

“No worries, see you tonight,” He gave her a smile and a wink and kept the line moving.

***

 

“WHAT DO I EVEN WEAR?!?!”

“Calm down, you brought glam rags right?”

“Yeah, a cocktail dress, will that be okay?”

“It’ll be perfect, now get dressed!”

At 8:35 they flash the laminated passes Karl had given her and entered the room, the lighting was low, music playing at a comfortable level for people to dance but still hear each other. Some people were carving up the dance floor, others milling about drinking, all of the convention guests were there, talking to each other and fans.

She spotted Karl talking with two other fans, both female, he was smiling at them but it was different to all the smiles he had given her, she wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Let’s go say hi,” Hannah offered.

She nodded and they made their way over.

As soon as Karl saw her his smiled changed from the fake half assed thing he’d been giving the other girls to a wide, honest smile that reached his eyes.

“Reaper, glad you could make it, damn don’t you scrub up nice,” He smirked, slowly but obviously running his eyes up and down her body.

“Thank you, you don’t scrub up so bad yourself,” She grinned back.

“Excuse me ladies,” Karl said to the two other girls and offered his arm for her to take, she did and he led her to the bar.

“What would you like?”

“Midori and lemonade please,” She replied, wondering if her rapidly beating heart was visible to everyone in the room, it felt like it was going to beat out of her damn chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone order that before,” He told her.

“Like I said, imaginative,” She flirted lightly.

“I’m beginning to see,” He agreed.

Once they had their drinks she began to look for her friend who was busy talking with Bradley James so she left her to it.

“Shall we sit?” Karl offered gesturing to a table and chairs. She smiled and sat down carefully taking a sip of her drink.

“So do you get sick of doing all these so many times a year?” She asked him.

“Yes and no, there’s always something new to see, people to meet, plus it’s fun, it’s just those rare times when you get one of those weird crazy fans that freak you out…” He trailed off and she did know what he meant.

“Last Con I went to was for Supernatural and some girl had made an entire photo album of photos of Misha Collins and her face photo-shopped over his wife’s face and stuff, it was fucking creepy,” She told him.

“I am so lucky that’s never happened to me,” He nodded in understanding.

“What is the weirdest thing you’ve had happen?”

“Well nothing really comes to mind except this one time when this very attractive woman came to get a photo with me and brought me a fake gun to play with, not to mention after hearing her laugh for the first time I instantly became attracted to her,” He said casually, but his eyes never left her face.

“Oh,” She blushed deeply, and giggled a little out of nervousness.

“I’m going to be frank here, “ He started and she cut him off.

“Okay Frank,” it was an old and stupid joke but it was ingrained in her to do it.

Karl laughed happily.

“I like you, I think you’re quirky and smart and I’m very physically attracted to you,”

And wow yup, very frank.

“Do you want to come upstairs with me?” He offered, his tone was light, casual. Like he didn’t care if she said no because he didn’t care either way.

“I don’t know, I probably shouldn’t ditch my friend but I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it at least once each time I watch a movie with you in it,” She admitted, honesty was the best policy after all.

“Why don’t you go work things out with you friend and then come back and tell me if we’ll be leaving together?” He offered.

She smiled and finished her drink.

“I’ll be back,” She promised and scanned the crowd for Hannah.

She got within 4 meters and made a series of mad, flailing arm movements which had Hannah excusing herself and rushing over.

“What’s going on?”

“He wants me to go up to his room with him,”

“WHAT?”

“Shhhh, What do I do?”

“You go up there and show him how it’s done, woman, that’s what you do!” Hannah laughed at her.

“Not helping!”

“If you turn down the opportunity to have sex with Karl Urban I will kill you, Nissah will kill you and tumblr will kill you,”

“Point,”

“Now march over there and demand he take you in a gentlemanly fashion, bonus points if you get him to talk dirty in his Bones voice.”

“Oh my god you are the worst!” She glared at her friend and headed back to Karl.

“Apparently turning you down would mean death by my friends and tumblr,” She said to him, holding out her hand for him to take.

“Shotgun evening is it? We’ll make the most of a bad situation,” He teased taking her hand and leading her to the exit.

“I also get bonus points if you say certain things in a certain voice,” She added, because why the hell not.

“Oh?”

“I have been told to try and get you to talk dirty in your Bones McCoy southern drawl,” She admitted, blushing again.

“Well then darlin’ we’re going to have a blast tonight,” He replied without missing a beat and she felt her whole body shiver.

“C’mon it’s this way,” He led her to a set of elevators and hit the button for 9.

The ride was quiet but was spent eye fucking one another, tension building.

As soon as the door to the room was closed he was on her, pinning her to the back of the door, hands on her hips and mouth on hers.

She whimpered softly, kissing him back with just as much force, trying to gain dominance over the kiss so she could push him back and drag them both to a flat surface, she very much doubted he’d be able to hold her up against the door for what they both had in mind.

He seemed to take her body language as a cue and pulled her by the hips, closer to himself, turning them and walking her backwards towards the large bed in the centre of the room.

She dropped backwards onto it when her legs touched soft blankets.

They stared at one another for a few moments, breathing hard, faces flushed with arousal and lips red from kissing so roughly.

“You going to join me?” She asked sliding backwards up the bed.

Karl grinned and began unbuttoning the plaid shirt he had worn.

She watched him open all the buttons and then pull it off, kicking off his shoes too.

 Following suit her slip on heels came off, just in time for Karl to move between her knees and lay himself out above her, kissing roughly again, but slower, more controlled, one hand on her hip the other cupping her face as his own hips rolled slowly back and forth, creating friction between them.

He trailed his mouth down her neck, nipping small bites that made her moan and giggle depending on the location. Her hands found the hem of his t shirt and tugged it up, breaking the contact of his mouth to her skin just long enough to get it off.

Good lord this man was glorious. She eyed him up, strong broad shoulders, smooth chest, those damn hipbones she had had more than one dirty thought about.

“See somethin’ ya like sugar?” he asked in that voice again and she shivered visibly, eyes darting back up to his face to smile sheepishly at him.

“Don’t you go playin’ coy with me,” He grinned, hands reaching behind her for the zip of her dress, sliding it downward and then slipping the straps from her shoulders, slowly and gently, before pulling it down, down, down and off her legs.

She felt a little exposed in her underwear but reached for his belt to even things up.

He moved closer, kissing her lips again, slowly, softly this time as they worked together to undo his belt and pants, sliding them down until he had to get off the bed to take them off fully.

As he crawled back up the bed he left teasing kisses from the inside of her knee up her thigh, slight stubble catching on the freshly waxed smooth skin. She moaned softly.

“Like that?” He asked, rubbing his cheek deliberately against the inside of her thigh.

“Yeah,” She managed to breath back, thighs shaking softly, more from nerves than anything.

Fuck she was going to have sex with Karl Urban.

Karl seemed to sense the hesitancy.

“You okay?” He asked sliding back up her body, to be face to face.

She nodded and swallowed heavily.

“We don’t have too,” He offered, moving back so he wasn’t crowding over her. “I just thought, I mean I thought we were one the same page, we don’t have too, if you’re not comfortable I wouldn’t force you to,”

She cut him off with a kiss and a hand that went straight to his cock, palming it gently.

“We are on the same page,” She told him, then reached for one of his hands.

Taking a deep confidence building breath she moved his hand between her legs to where her arousal had soaked through her underwear, leaving a definitive wet spot.

“Does this prove how much I actually want this?”

Karl moaned softly, eyes closing as he rubbed his hand back and forth, feeling the extent of her arousal.

“I’m just a little nervous is all,” She admitted.

“What about?”

“I just want to make sure you enjoy this as much as I know I’m going too,” She told him honestly.

“Oh I think we’ve both got the same idea,” He promised with a grin and surged forward to kiss her again, removing his hand she he could slide his hips against hers, clothed erection rubbing against her wet underwear, just the fabric between them.

She let out a soft moan and wrapped on hand in his hair the other on his hip, urging him on as they kissed hard and rough again, bodies matching the undulations of their tongues.

After a while, the frotting wasn’t enough for either of them and Karl made the first move to remove his underwear.

She followed suit, sliding the wet fabric down her legs and then reaching behind her back for the bra clasp, and then holy shit she was naked with an equally naked Karl Urban.

She tried not to let her eyes go immediately to where they wanted to look, but well, she was still a fan girl, and gosh did she love a man who knew how to keep things neat. Bless this man.

Subconsciously she licked her lips at the thought of how he would taste, what the weight of him on her tongue would feel like and it was all she could do not to just push him back and have him.

Karl had other ideas.

He had moved between her legs again but this time lower, mouth hovering over her naval, kissing the soft skin and moving to bite teasingly at her hipbones.

“Is this okay?” He asked her gently blowing cool air over her centre, eyes staring hungrily up at her, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Yeah,” She nodded, and it came out as a breathy moan.

Karl wasted no time, moving to kiss his way down her thighs and then lick a long line up the length of her, ending at the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucking.

“Fuck,” She gasped, hips arching and pressing back down to his face, trying to get more.

She could feel his lips curve in a smile against her.

“Smug bastard,” She chastised him but whimpered and fisted her hands in his hair as he got to work.

It took her a few moments but soon she recognised the pattern his tongue was taking.

“Are you writing the alphabet with your tongue?” She frowned at him, laughing breathless when yes, that’s exactly what he was doing.

“I’ve never had complaints,” He replied looking indignant.

“Not complaining, just asking,” She grinned. “Don’t stop, you were up to M,” She told him.

Karl smirked and continued, after reaching Z, he brought his hands into play, one teasing a finger slowly around her entrance the other using his thumb to circle around her clit.

“You’re far too good at this,” it would have been a pout if she didn’t feel so good.

“Is that a complaint?”

“Observation,”

“Thought so,” He chuckled and pressed the finger inside of her, being mindful of his nails.

“Karl,” She whimpered hips rocking down seeking more.

Instantly there was a second joining it, moving steadily in and out of her body, while she rocked back and forth, riding them and whimpering.

“Good?” He asked her, voice gruff as he watched hungrily as she basically fucked herself on his fingers.

“Yes,” She moaned lowly, back arching, trying to get the fingers deeper.

 With a smirk he repeated the alphabet over her clit while she rocked herself down onto his fingers, by the time he got to Q she was shivering and clenching down on them, riding out her orgasm.

He continued until she whimpered and pushed at his shoulder, moaning softly about being too sensitive right then.

He backed up and made a show of licking his lips.

She smirked at him through her pleasure filled haze and reached for the hand that had been inside of her, bringing the two fingers to her lips and sucking on them deliberately, tongue curling around and around, hollowing her cheeks for show.

“Tease,” He grumbled good naturedly.

“Why don’t you lie back and I’ll make good on my promises,” She practically purred.

Karl didn’t need to be told twice, rolling onto his back and spreading his knees to give her enough room to kneel between them.

She took her time, starting at his neck, biting his collarbones, hands running up and down the sides of his torso, ever so softly, increasing his skins sensitivity before dragging her tongue down the centre of his chest to his naval while she palmed his nipples.

Karl let out a small moan, hips rocking up seeking friction and managing to find it against one of her breasts.

She smirked up at him, eyes locked together as she slid lower, letting her body rub against him until her lips were level with the head of his erection.

Teasingly she licked her lips, wetting them before reaching out with her tongue to swipe it across the head, playfully, moaning softly at the first taste of skin, sweat and pre come.

“Mmmm,” She said softly, licking again, this time gathering as much saliva in her mouth as she could before licking it up and down the length, getting him wet before taking him inside her mouth. Friction is good, too much hurts.

Karl groaned loudly above her, hips rising to meet her mouth, but a forearm across his pelvis held him down.

She worked slowly, sucking on just the head and the first inch or so, teasing and building up a rhythm before moving to take more, and more, just until it started to get uncomfortable for her.

She wasn’t a fan of real deep throat but having him hit the back of her throat once or twice wasn’t going to ruin anything and besides it would keep him guessing as to if she could or would deep throat.

“You keep that up and we’re going to have to take a twenty minute break before continuing,” He managed to get out a warning.

With a pout she let him fall from her lips.

“Pity,” She grinned and crawled up his body carefully keeping their lower body separate.

He rolled them slowly so he could move off the bed and search through an open suitcase, coming back looking victorious with an unopened travel box of condoms.

“Boy scout,” She grinned at him, nerves coming back in full force as she watched him open the box and then a condom, to roll it over himself.

“You alright sugar?” He asked in that voice again and she grinned.

“You know technically, it doesn’t count if you don’t actually say dirty things in the accent,” She told him as he moved between her legs again, rolling his hips to rub his erection against her again.

“Really? What should I say?” He asked, nipping at her neck and then her ear lobe.

She shrugged as she whimpered.

“Maybe I should tell ya how amazing it felt having you suck my cock. Tell you that it’s been so long since I’ve had a mouth so perfect I almost came from it alone,” He paused to grip the base of his erection with one hand, teasingly rubbing the latex through her folds, gathering the moisture to ease the way.

“Tell you, that I can’t wait to slip inside of you, to be as deep as I can get and just stay there until you start squirmin’ on my cock and begging me to move,”

“Karl,” She whimpered hips pressing up, trying to get him where she wanted him most.

With a grin he lined up and began to press forward, slow, gentle, until he was all the way in, holding still while she whimpered and moaned softly, adjusting to his size.

“Fell so good,” He murmured in her ear. “All tight and hot. Do you want me to move?” He asked, toying with her now.

“Yes, please, Karl, please,” She moaned, trying to move her hips, trying to get him to move inside of her.

“So pretty when you beg,” He grinned and started moving, slow but firm, picking up the pace as his accent dropped and his lust spiked, both of them, panting, sweating lightly and moving frantically to get the most friction they could.

“Fuck, Karl,” She groaned, gripping his hips and pulling them into her, trying to get him deeper.

Karl let out a noise of agreement, concentrating on gathering more force to fuck her harder into the mattress, trying to get her to come first.

“Uh yes, please,” She moaned, so close, but not quite there. She changed the angle of her hips, tilted them upwards a little more and Karl sank in deeper on the next thrust and it had them both moaning loudly.

“Fuck, close, gonna come,” She whimpered, hands gripping tighter to his hips, nails digging in but Karl mustn’t have felt them.

“Yeah go on,” He urged, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust. “Come for me,”  He told her, and it was more of an order with the tone he used.

“Fuck,” She repeated, eyes closing as she reached a hand between them, rubbing her clit before coming a few moments later.

Karl watched her, watched the pleasure spike and her back arch almost cleanly off the bed as she came, head dropping back baring her long throat for his teeth to latch onto as he felt himself follow her.

He shoved in deep and held there until the aftershocks had died off and they had mostly regained their breathing.

Gingerly he gripped the base of the condom and pulled out of her, being careful in case she was sore and removed it, tired it off and dropped it into the small bin next to the bedside table.

He took two steps to the bed and collapsed down on it, next to her, their hips and shoulders touching. He reached his hand across and entwined their fingers was they lay together.

“You okay?” He asked turning his head and kissing her shoulder.

“Mmmm,” She hummed happily back to him, turning to look him in the eye.

“Good,” He smiled and rolled to his side, nuzzling his face into her neck.

“Cuddle slut,” She teased playfully.

“You love it,” He shot back.

“Mmmm,” She agreed.

“Sleep for a few hours then round two?” He asked nipping at her earlobe again.

“Deal, now get under these covers,” She demanded and let him crowd up into her space as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
